Be My Eyes
by Panku Tasuku
Summary: Waking up in a cold cave, Amy Rose can only wonder where she is, who she is, and why she can't see. She has to depend on a robot by the name of Omega and a deep voice that is called by Shadow the question is, are they dependable? ShadAmy
1. Part One

A/N: Well, in case you're wondering why I'm not updating any of my other stories right now, it's because I'm in this huge depressed mood. o; Plus I want to write a short story, and something angst at that. So, I'm going to do a story like that. Here's a warning, later on in the story, there might be a lot of violence, descriptive violence; plus some good old lime. If you don't like angst or lime, you might as well get out of here now. If you don't like Shadamy, then get the heck out of here as well. :P Let's also just say that this is for the Shadamy club in deviantart.com, since I feel bad for not doing any art for them. xx;

Disclaimer: I do not own any Sonic characters, but I do own this story idea. So back off, stealers.

**_Be My Eyes_**: Part One

 Emitting a soft groan from the bottom of her throat, a white gloved hand that was attached to a light tan arm twitched as the fingers attached to it moved a little.  Slowly trying to sit up, she placed an arm behind her as the palm of that hand laid flat against the hard ground that felt cold to the touch.  Little by little, opening her emerald green eyes, she glanced around slowly, trying to figure out what was going on, and more important where she was. 

She shuddered as a slight breeze from the side rubbed again her skin; it felt like she had a burn. Her eyes wouldn't allow her to see it though, it looked like it was night time as everything was pitch black.  She couldn't see anything at all.  She felt the fur on top of her head with the other hand that she wasn't using to support herself and blinked as she felt some sort of surface on her head, it felt like a bandage that they used at the hospital in Station Square. 

Her mouth felt parched, the dry feeling left her with another dark feeling inside her self. Inside and out, she pretty much felt horrible. She was sure though that she wasn't in the hospital, the surface she was once lying on had told her that.  She was now beginning to panic, she couldn't remember what had happened before, and now she couldn't see where she was now.  The pink furred hedgehog shivered as she glanced around even more with her emerald green eyes although she couldn't see anything, she guessed she just felt more secure trying to figure out where she was.

She knew what her name was… Amy Rose. She lived in Station Square, in a cozy little apartment building. Her friends… She shook her head as she held it in her hands, trying to remember. She had friends, right?  She whimpered, starting to feel really confused now as her fingers trembled. 

Her hedgehog ears perked up as she began to hear some loud footsteps head her way, and her body soon began to shake in fear. She couldn't see anything, it was pitch black, she didn't know hardly anything about herself, and now something heavy was heading her way.  The cold air didn't help matters either, it just made matters worse.

The sound kept coming towards her until it stopped, the thing that had made the noise was only a few feet away from her.  A deep, robot like voice started up, "Organic object, _Amy Rose_, is conscious.  Censors indicate that life form is no longer in critical condition." Amy allowed her eye lids to close and rubbed her closed eyes with the back of her palm, trying to see what was going on. She opened her eyes, yet still, it was pitch black.

"Who are you? Where am I?" The confused female asked as she placed her hand that was once on her head against her chest nervously, hoping that this was a person or robot that was on her side. The…What ever it was soon answered in the same tone of voice, like it didn't have emotions. "I am Omega, life form Amy Rose is located in a small cave located on South Island. Amy Rose was found in critical condition while fighting project E-91 and was surrounded. Project Shadow saved Amy Rose."

A snort was heard across the cave as Amy moved her head towards Shadow, trying to find him, but once again to no luck. "Project…Shadow? Thanks for saving me, although I don't remember what happened." She said with a small smile, and then moved her head down towards the ground, so that she would be looking down at the cold dirt ground if she could actually see anything.

The ebony colored hedgehog frowned as he jumped off the rock he had been sitting on for awhile and hover skated over to the pink hedgehog. He didn't know why he even bothered to save her, as far as he was concerned, she was just an annoyance that chased after the blue hedgehog, Sonic was his name he believed. Something inside himself told him though that she knew some things he should know, so maybe that was why.

He could remember some of his past, like that that white bat he worked with, Rouge, chased after emeralds, and that he once worked under Eggman for some reason. Rouge tried to fill him in, but some of it still confused him, like why did he do it?

That wasn't what he was concerned with though, he had the feeling that there was something wrong with pinky here. Using his two index fingers on his left hand, he placed them under her light tanned chin and lifted them so her face would be looking up at him.  Frowning even more, he asked coolly, "What do you see?"

Amy shivered as he touched her and lifted her head up. The sitting hedgehog bit her lip nervously and replied with the same type of tone,

"Nothing. It's too dark, I can't see anything."

"…" The dark hedgehog's crimson eyes narrowed in frustration as he lifted the hand he wasn't currently using up into the air and clenched his fingers together into a fist position. He then did the unthinkable as he moved quickly and aimed his fist at the pink hedgehog's face as he jabbed towards her quickly.

Everything was silent as the cool breeze of wind passed though the wind. Omega, the robot Shadow worked with that was painted yellow, black, and red just stood still and didn't make a move. Shadow's fist was an inch away from Amy's face, not making contact at all, it just stayed still. The hedgehog stared at the girl, and then closed his eyes. He opened them again, feeling pity for the pink one.

"You're blind."

Amy's body stiffened as she heard the two words escape Shadow's mouth. Her mind seemed to shut down as water began to form in her eyes. "You're kidding me…" She murmured as she quickly turned her head away from the one who lied to her. She couldn't be blind! She might not remember anything, but she was sure as heck that she was too young to lose her sight! She wanted to see, she wanted to see her home, heck, she wanted to see where she was now.

Shadow shook his head as he stared at her with no emotion in his blood colored eyes. Although he cursed at himself in his head, wishing he would have taken action before the battle had become so disastrous. He looked at her body as his eyes traced down each arm, seeing burns on each one. There were bruises as well, as well as blood stains on her already red dress. He lowered his eyes and looked at her legs that also had burns and bruises on them; it seemed that Amy wouldn't be able to get around for awhile. Her feet were fine; luckily the boots she wore had protected them. Her boots were trashed though, but he had removed them when he and Omega brought her to this cave.

The cave was like any other cave you would find. They were pretty close to the back, so it was a bit dark, but it was light enough to be able to see some things. The floor was cold, as was the cave all together, but it was better then nothing. That's the way he saw it anyways, plus he wasn't going to bother finding blue boy. Last time he saw the two together, the male hedgehog just ran away from her, and that's not the way she needed to be treated right now. That's right, Shadow actually had a heart.

His ebony ears twitched as he heard whimpering, and turned his attention back to what was going on now. Seeing some drops of water on the dirt ground under her face, Shadow knew that she was crying. _Great._

It was times like these that he wished Rouge was here. She was good with this feelings thing. Shadow glanced over at Omega, his eyes almost asking what to do. The robot didn't do anything though, he just stood there and stared at Shadow with his robotic eyes. "_Jackass._" Shadow growled under his breath, and then looked back at Amy. "Stop crying, you look like a weakling."

Smooth. The pink hedgehog stopped crying, and then glared up towards where she heard his voice from. The black hedgehog cringed a tad, but then frowned disapproving of his last action. What was he doing? Scared of the pink hedgehog that couldn't stand up OR see him? How pitiful.

"I'm sorry that I have feelings." She said with an angry sigh as she turned around, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly. Strangely enough, it seemed that the pink hedgehog, Amy Rose still had her attitude; even with her amnesia. This made things interesting for the two hedgehogs.

Shadow chuckled darkly as he turned around and walked back over to the rock he once sat at, sitting back down on the hard, cold rock surface that had lost his body heat a few minutes ago while he was up. He stared at the pink hedgehog with his eyes as he asked,

"So, where was your hero, Sonic, when you were attacked?"

Amy scratched her peach colored cheek as her mouth moved downwards, a thoughtful look on her innocent face. She moved her head so she was 'looking' towards where the voice of Shadow had come from. The pink hedgehog asked innocently,

"Who's Sonic?"

-----------------------

And that's part one for this trilogy story. Yes, this story will have three chapters. THREE chapters. No more, no less. I hope you liked the first chapter, I'm not sure when I'll have the second one up by. It will be longer though; and dark too.

Now, you see the little box at the bottom where it says to review?

Click it.


	2. Part Two

A/N: Well, here I am again. Heh, I finally got the inspiration needed to continue onto part two of **_Be My Eyes_**. Role-playing helped a lot, especially after goofy off with the Shadow role player; who use to _hate_ ShadAmy with a passion. I also have gotten inspiration from the reviews I've gotten for this story. Thank you very much reviewers, I am grateful. Might as well start up with the second part of the story, **_Be My Eyes_**; enjoy!

PS – I didn't really put Sonic Battle into the whole story line, so don't be confused when things that happened there don't seem to place in here.

Disclaimer: Sonic characters belong to Sonic Team and Sega; not me.

**_Be My Eyes_**: Part Two

Staring at the pink furred specimen before him, the _predator _in speaking stared with its red, crimson colored eyes, his face not showing any emotion what so ever. If the hedgehog was awakened, she might have felt the icy gaze that she was receiving from her care taker, Shadow. While not showing it on the outside, the dark hedgehog actually had a few thoughts going though his head.

One for example was what in the world was he going to do with this hedgehog? Shadow as sure as hell **did not **want to watch over 'pinkie' while that fat tub of lard, Eggman was still out there and could answer his questions. Being as cold as he was, Shadow wasn't cold enough to just live Amy Rose there alone in her current state.

Rolling his eyes annoyed, the ebony colored hedgehog jumped off the current boulder he was sitting on and landed quietly on his red soled shoes. His eyes would glance towards the ruby-fire colored robot before turning around and walking towards the exit of the dark, slightly cold cave.

"Watch over the girl while I'm gone, I have some business to take care of."

Omega would stare at the black and red striped hedgehog with his glowing red, button like eyes. The robot wouldn't move, but it let out a confirmative answer. "New objective, watch over the hedgehog, Amy Rose."

Taking that as a good enough answer, Shadow's hover shoes would be taken into effect as the hedgehog began to hover before he his feet would begin to move quickly, 'skating' out of the cave and disappearing into the lush, greenery that surrounded the secret cave quickly, his eyes narrowed slightly to keep the rash wind that was now surrounding him from the speeds he had created.

"Blue eyes to GUN, blue eyes to GUN. Subject hedgehog experiment's location has been discovered. The hedgehog has been sited leaving a cave in the forest near Ceridian Cove."

An eyebrow raised, a tall man surrounded by office surroundings would glance towards a world wide map in the room, his sky blue eyes brightened as his feet would move him over towards the wall. In his left hand was the small, black rectangle shaped walkie-talkie where the sudden voice had come from. The GUN officer would use his free hand to point towards the location that the person on the radio had named the spot where their top secret weapon, the Ultimate Life form, also known as Project Shadow had hidden himself. Pulling out a red tack, he would place it there on the spot on the map, a small confident grin on his thinned lips as his eyes would stare at the spot.

He would bring the walkie-talkie to his mouth, his index finger hitting the side button before he would begin to speak.

"Good job, soldier. Come back to headquarters, your work is done."

"Right; signing off, general."

A click was heard and the man would chuckle, his eyes still locked onto the chart where the red pin-tack was poked through. A small chuckle would escape his lips as he closed his eyes.

"Right where we want you."

Bring the walkie-talkie back up to his mouth, he'd move the channel on the device and would press the button for talk once again. His mouth once again would move,"

"Send in agent 61, I'd like a word with _her_."

Click.

"Ugh... What a weird dream..."

Rubbing the side of her head, Amy Rose would cringe before blinking her eyes, glancing around. Everything was still dark to her; nothing had changed since she'd fallen back asleep. An annoyed sigh would escape from her mouth, her pink ears flattening against her head as the pink hedgehog closed her eyes. "So it wasn't a dream." She murmured, her ears still lying against her head dejectedly.

Everything was the same, the air felt as chilly as it had before, the ground still as hard and uncomfortable. She'd rub her back as she shook her head before placing her hands against the ground, her gloved palms flattened against the smooth, dirt ground before she'd slowly push herself onto her feet.

_Snap._

The pink hedgehog winced as she bent down and rubbed the side of her upper leg, the now numbing feeling she was getting from there uncomfortable. It felt as if she hadn't walked for weeks; she sure felt that restless at least. Holding out once of her hands, she'd finally feel the cold, hard surface of what she thought was a wall and would begin to follow it; like how one would find their way through a house of mirrors. Her ears would perk up like a curious rabbit's would as she'd walk in the place, not sure where it would take her.

As she'd continue to walk, she could hear her own bare feet patting softly against the ground and she'd smile as she kept those feet going. She wasn't sure why she was smiling, then again what was there not to be smiling about? Plus things were starting to feel a bit warmer; she figured that she was making her way towards the exit way of the cave.

Perhaps she could do more exploring then she thought she'd be able to do. Her smile on her tan muzzle turning into a grin, the pink hedgehog's feet would begin to move faster against the ground, making softer, yet quicker patting sounds as she'd feel the light getting closer and closer to her body. She'd move quicker and quicker, getting more anxious to get out of that dark old cave and finally get outside to where it was nice and light!

She'd keep running until she felt the last bit of the wall to the cave, the light from above hitting the top of her head. Letting go of the wall, her tanned skin arm would move towards her shut eyes and rubbed the back of her hand against them, trying to get use to all the light that she was feeling now. After getting use to it, the pink hedgehog moved her hand and would move her head from side to side, trying to see if she could hear anything; such as that dark voice, Shadow's, or Omega's maybe.

All she could hear though was the sound of wild birds and even a few bugs.

Shrugging her shoulders, and without much hesitation, Amy left the cave; making her way out into the forest to explore around some more.

White boots tapping against the cool, metallic ground of the hallway, the owner of these boots would continue to walk, her relaxed azure colored eyes keeping focus to the metal door that lay ahead of her. Although there wasn't really much to look at by her sides, the walls were just as plain and bland as the floor was. After continuing to walk, she'd finally reach the door and would place her white coved hand on it and would turn the handle to the door and would walk in, her eyes glancing towards the chair that had its back to her which was behind an oak made desk.

"This had better be important; I have better stuff to do then listen to someone babble on." The one who had walked in said in an annoyed tone of voice, her eyes half closed as she kept locked-tabs on the chair. She'd move her hands to her hips and placed them there, her feet in a relaxed pose.

"Hello, agent _Rouge_. We found your friend."

"My friend? Ha, you must be talking about my reward. A jewel is a bat's best friend, you know." A smile would cross onto her muzzle as the white bat would cross her arms over her chest, her eyes still set on the back of the black, tall office chair.

The chair of course would turn and the officer seen before would place his elbows on the desk before him and rested his arms on the flat surface, his eyes looking towards the bat agent as a slight chuckle came from him. There was a name slate on the desktop that read:

Commander Red.

"No Rouge. I think you know _exactly_ who I'm talking about."

Frowning a tad, the annoyed look reappeared on her face as Rouge looked towards the commander, her arms still folded across her chest and she would turn to the side as she closed one eye, keep the other still half opened one glaring towards the human. "No, I don't know what you're talking about. And if you don't hurry this up, I'm going to leave. I have much more important things to be doing right now."

"Project Shadow ring a bell?"

"..." Rouge would freeze in place as she kept her eye on the man. She kept on her best annoyed look though, trying to hide her surprise, although she was surprised to hear about Shadow from him. Last time she remembered hearing that name here was from when she got her mission to track down Shadow and find out what he truly was. "What about him?"

"I want you to help us catch him."

"Hehe, catch Shadow? You guys are crazier then I thought you were. You guys should know better then anyone that project Shadow is _impossible_ to keep under control. Besides, why would _I_ want to help?" She had that playful smirk on her muzzle, her open eye still glancing towards him. Her fingers tapped against her opposite arm, she was trying to look as relaxed as possible. She didn't want to ruin her reputation after all.

Shaking his head, Red would look down towards the drawers behind his desk and would pull one open. Moving his hand into the drawer, he'd slowly pull out a small, black square box and would place it on top of his desk. Being the curious bat she was, Rouge would blink her eyes open as she turned towards the desk and let out a small, breathless gasp as the commander would open the box, showing a....

"Red chaos emerald?" She'd blink again as she walked over towards the box and would pull out the ruby colored jewel as the commander would watch the bat touch the emerald and examine the gem. He'd chuckle.

"It's the real thing. Now, I'll give you that plus many other priceless gems if you help us catch project Shadow. Up to it?"

Rouge would turn to the side and bite her lower lip as her blue irises were locked on the jewel before her. On one hand, Shadow _was_ her friend. Very good friend mind you, she and him had worked together many times, plus he didn't look too bad.... But on the other hand, she was going to get paid with jewels. A lot of jewels from the sounds of it, such a tempting offer... Unless...

"Hehe, alright, I'm on the job."

Letting out a slightly annoyed growl, a pair of certain crimson colored eyes would glance towards the green covered ground as the owner of these eyes' hover shoes would jump left to right on the tree branches a head of him. Shadow the hedgehog could be found not too far away from the cave, although was getting farther and farther away from it with every half second and every branch he leapt towards.

"Stupid pink hedgehog, I should have left her back with Eggman. I leave her for a few minutes and she walks off as blind as a bat. Hmph, wait till I get my hands on her." He'd mumble to himself as he kept on his laid out path. Then again, it shouldn't be that hard to find her, she was still injuried and plus she wasn't able to see much.

This could also add to the trouble of finding her though.

He'd snort as he mentally waved off that thought; there wasn't anything out here that could get her into any trouble. All there were was a lot of trees and maybe some birds. He picked this spot for now because of that, Shadow wasn't a very social hedgehog and was happy to be alone from humans and Mobians a like. He didn't mind Omega too much because the robot didn't seem to get in his way or speak too much; Rouge was a different story though. Although she was very much able to keep out of trouble, she sure knew how to talk.

He'd smirk though; she was still his friend, his ally. Someone he could trust very much. As for the pink hedgehog, Amy, she didn't seem too bad either. Sure she didn't think half the time and put herself into a lot of trouble, but she was a very kind hedgehog who reminded him of someone, plus she wasn't that bad looking either. For a pink hedgehog.

Continuing on, Shadow would keep on his tree travels, hoping to find that brainless pink hedgehog in one piece.

Going back to the pink hedgehog herself, Amy was currently just carrying around outside in the forest, walking around. Thankfully she had yet to run into anything yet, it seemed that she was having a lot of good luck today. She made a face as she thought about that; it had been awhile since she had good luck. Well, from what she could remember anyways.

She was confused too though; she wasn't really sure what the heck was going on. That voice, Shadow, had told her about some blue hero... She was sure it was Sonic or something. Was sure suppose to look up to him or something?

"He sure didn't seem to come to help me though from what ever happened to me." Amy muttered to herself as she continued walking, hearing the grass under her bare feet crackle a tad. She would freeze though as she was sure she had heard something and quickly felt around, hoping to find a close by tree.

Finally feeling a wall of bark, she'd place herself behind it, further away from the voices as she would perk up her ears, hoping to find what they were talking about.

"Everything is going according to plan, commander. Our troops are surrounding the area and Agent Rouge is heading in, looking for project Shadow." She heard a male's voice say, and a gasp would escape her lips as she heard Shadow's name being said. Further more, it sounded like he was in trouble.

"Good, good. After the plan is in action, call back in for a complete report. Project Shadow will be placed back where he belongs."

"Can do, commander. Over and out."

Her eyes widening, Amy would turn away from the voice and would begin to run as fast as her bare feet would take her, and would cringe as she heard some piece of wood crack under her feet and would run even faster, hoping the male hadn't heard her.

"Hey, you! Get back here!"

Unfortunately for Amy, it had seemed that her good luck had finally run out.


	3. Part Three

A/N: Ugh… butchered up my last chapter, sorry if it caused any confusion while switching around featured characters. Anyways, here's my last chapter of **Be My Eyes**; please enjoy and make sure to review once you finish reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Amy Rose, Shadow the hedgehog, Rouge the bat, Omega, or any other Sonic characters such as GUN; they belong to Sonic Team/Sega.

* * *

Flapping against the wind, a pair of purple skinned wings attached to a certain white bat girl was seen flying though the air, right over the bunched up trees. Her azure eyes glancing around for any sign of the black hedgehog form she had been searching for, an annoyed sigh escaped her mouth as she saw no such sign. "What sort of treasure hunter am I if I can't even find one black hedgehog.." She muttered to herself, continuing on with her search for Shadow. 

After a few more minutes of searching, her sensitive ears twitched at the sound of moving branches, and a devilish smirk crossed over her lips as she flapped her wings even faster, making her way towards the sound as she dove through the layer of green leaves above her. Her eyes brightening a tad, Rouge the bat's smirk widened as she saw only a few paces in front of her just the black hedgehog she had been looking for.

Seeing him stop, she saw his head turn, his crimson hues staring at her for a few seconds before rolling his eyes, dropping from the branch onto the ground, landing almost like a cat would; his knees bent close to the ground only for a half second before standing up straight way, crossing his black and red streaked arms over his white furred chest. Landing on the ground only a few feet away from him, the bat placed her left hand on her hip as she kept her smirk on her face; her azure eyes staring straight towards him as she said calmly, "So I finally found you, Shadow."

Letting out a snort, Shadow's expression didn't change at the least bit, his arms still crossing over his chest as he stared down at his ally. "What do you want, Rouge?" He asked roughly, getting straight towards the point. Rolling her eyes, the bat sighed as she dropped her arm, shaking her head. "So a bat just can't drop in and tell her old friend hello?" She replied right back, her eyes staring towards him curiously, "And what exactly are you doing? It seems as if you're in some sort of a rush."

Seeming to relax a bit more then he was, Shadow dropped his arms as he glanced towards the trees, the same frown on his face. "I'm looking for a stupid pink hedgehog that doesn't seem to know how to sit still." He replied, his eyes not moving away from that spot. Blinking, his sentence making her even more curious, Rouge tilted her head to the side, an 'eyebrow' raised in questioning. "Pink hedgehog? You mean that Amy Rose character?" She asked, a slight giggle coming from the bat as she teased, "Shadow, are you becoming a babysitter?"

Shadow returned his sight of vision towards Rouge and shook his head slowly, his eyes closing half way in an annoyed look. "I found her being knocked around by some of Eggman's robots, so I stepped in. What I've found out now though it was just a waste of my time, the idiot doesn't know how to keep still even when blinded and injuried." He replied to her question in a cold tone. Her eyes flashing mischievously, Rouge turned to the side as she kept her gaze on Shadow as she closed her eyes half way slyly as she commented, "It seems to me Shadow, that you're getting soft. Perhaps what you've got my friend is a crush."

His eyes widening slightly, Shadow growled as his eyes narrowed, seeming peeved that she had even _suggested_ that. Him, ever liking the pink hedgehog like that? "I think you've gotten everything confused, Rouge. I-" Before he could continue his sentence, a familiar voice screamed from deep in the forest.

"SHADOW!"

* * *

Panting, the pink furred hedgehog, Amy Rose, was trying her best to avoid trees while not having any sight in where she was going, her ears picking up the crunching of twigs and leaves behind her. If she could see behind her, she would end up seeing the same GUN solder that she was 'spying on' earlier running after her with a gun in hand. She kept her bare feet moving, knowing if she was caught it would mean trouble to Shadow, the one that had saved her earlier. 

Her luck seemed to tremble even slightly lower as her foot caught onto a root and she fell over, flat onto her face. Pressing her palms against the ground, the hedgehog tried to push herself up before the man caught up with her, and was barely on her knees before feeling a hard, cold surface hit her across the head and fell back down towards the ground, shaking slightly. She felt the presence of a looming shadow above her, which indeed was the GUN solder, aiming his gun down at her. While keeping an eye on the pink hedgehog, the man pressed against his ear as he began to speak, "General, this is agent 723, we have found a pink hedgehog ne-"

Before the agent was able to react, a foot had made contact direct with his face and was kicked backwards against a tree, knocked unconscious. Twitching her ears, Amy blinked as she couldn't hear anything until a pair of hands grabbed her arms and helped her back onto her feet. "Are you alright?" The figure asked, and a smile crossed Amy's muzzle as she smiled and nodded. "Yup, thanks Shadow!"

Looking towards the soldier, Shadow frowned as he wanted towards him and stopped by his side, his eyes narrowing. "How did GUN find out where I was?" He muttered to himself, growling in frustration. The corporation was like a thorn in his side, a thorn that needed to be destroyed. Walking towards Shadow, Amy looked towards where she heard his voice come from and stopped only inches away her mouth slowly opening. It looked as if she was trying to fit her sentences into right words. Until finally…

"Shadow, who ever these people are, they're after you! That guy, he was talking to some other guy about their troops being here to catch you and some Agent Rouge was suppose to find you and lead them right to you. We gotta get outta here now!"

Shadow froze in his tracks, his eyes widened a tad. Turning towards Amy, he stared at her, as if he was expecting her to be _joking_. Rouge, backstabbing him? It couldn't be, she was his ally, someone he could actually trust! Growling, Shadow's hands curled into fists as he shook with rage before he blinked, feeling a pair of arms lightly surround him and hugged him with comfort.

Glancing down, he saw the pink hedgehog rest her head against his chest, her eyes closed as she began to talk, "Please don't be angry Shadow…" Blinking again, Shadow's muscles seemed to calm down, his fists slowly unclenching and he didn't something not even he expected. He…

…Hugged her back?

Yes, his black furred arms were now wrapped around the pink hedgehog, his chin resting on her head as he closed his eyes for brief seconds, trying to recollect himself. 'She's right… Now is not the time to be angered, I have to get her out of here before GUN shows up. Therefore I can finally take them down… _Maria_…'

Click.

'Maria? …Is she the one in my dreams?' Reopening his eyes, Shadow looked down at Amy with his crimson eyes, not empty no long. Yes, the ultimate life form seemed to remember his past a bit better now, thanks to pinkie here. Letting go of Amy, he pressed his hands against her shoulders as he kept her eyes on him.

"Amy, you need to get out of here now. I have some business to take care of." His voice wasn't like before, it wasn't as dark. So he still had some darkness, hey, he was making progress. Amy slowly let go of the black hedgehog and tilted her head up towards his voice, a look of worry covering her face. "But Shadow…"

"Get out of here, no-"

Hearing clicks around him, Shadow froze as his eyes narrowed, glancing around him. They were surrounded, a huge circle of guns were pointed at them as the soldiers held their place, their hands right on the trigger. Letting out a loud growl, his crimson eyes glanced around for the bat who had apparently betrayed him, but there was no sign of her at all.

"Project Shadow, if you wish for you or the girl to get out of this alive, drop down on the ground now!" Yelled a soldier, and Shadow's eyes froze on the soldier before taking a step forwards. Hearing a bang, he stopped from moving forwards as he glanced towards the ground, seeing a bullet smoking right next to his feet. His eyes glaring back up towards the soldiers, he stopped moving as he raised his arm into the air. Keeping his other hand close to Amy, his eyes narrowed even further as two words escaped from his mouth,

"**CHAOS SPEAR**!"

* * *

Her wings spread up in the air once again; Rouge's blue eyes stared down at the red chaos emerald in her hand. Her mission was completed, the bat felt accomplishment, but she still had a job to do. Glancing around, her huge ears twitched as she tried to detect the black hedgehog who she had helped catch and froze in the air as she heard a bullet shot below. A frown now set on her muzzle, she wasted no time in flying towards the sound, a determined look in her eyes as she flew as fast as she ever could. 

"Shadow, hang in there… Help's on the way."

As soon as Rouge got there, there was nothing but pure chaos going on at the scene. Landing a few feet away from the battlefield, behind a tree, her azure hues glanced towards all the violence; and she couldn't help but smile slightly as she watched Shadow take on all those gun members while Amy apparently decided to help with her Piko-Piko Hammer. She might have been blind, but even Rouge knew that with a keen sense of hearing, you could hear what was going on around you; even on the battle field.

So, deciding to give a helping hand, the bat grinned as she flew into the battlefield and sent a kick right towards a soldier's back, sending him flying past a few trees and skidding across the ground. Landing gracefully on her feet, Rouge arc-kicked the other solider right next to her before he could even pull the trigger, her eyes lightened up. It had been quite awhile since she had gotten into a good fight, and she was just loving it.

For Amy, it seemed she was doing quite as well. Like Rouge had thought, even without her sight, Amy could clearly hear what was going on around her, and with her rediscovered Piko-Piko in hand, she could fight these guys with the greatest of ease. Sure she almost got shot once or twice, she had been able to dodge and smack those soldiers silly with her huge mallet.

As for Shadow, well, let's just say the soldiers against Shadow weren't having a good time at all. His hover shoes blazing across the grass, the dark furred hedgehog was using his chaotic energy to his advantage as he sent punches and waves of Chaos Spears towards the soldiers running towards him, sending them flying into the air and flying into trees.

Sending a kick towards the last remaining solider, Shadow back flipped and landed on his feet, watching the man fall against a tree and pass out. Letting out a snort, he glanced towards Amy who was leaning against her Piko, huffing and puffing before looking towards Rouge who was dusting off her hands as she looked around at her work and growled slightly as he took a step towards her.

"Why did you tell **them** where I was?" He asked, his crimson hues staring straight at her, as if to tear open her soul. Looking towards Shadow, Rouge rolled her eyes as she tossed him the red chaos emerald before crossing her arms across her chest, giving him quite the annoyed look. "I figured if I was going to quit GUN, I was going to leave with a bang. And seeing that red chaos emerald, I figured I might as well take the chance and tell them."

Raising his arm into the air and catching the emerald in his hand, he pulled it down towards eye level before nodding towards the bat, his normal look returning before he frowned. "This means I need to find a new spot to hide in... Damn it." He cursed, his eyes narrowing before he blinked, feeling a hand on his back. Turning, he saw the pink hedgehog looking up at him with a smile on her face. "Ya know, I could help you with that…"

Shadow just plainly stared while Rouge let out a giggle.

* * *

"You've…Got to be…" Muttered Shadow under his breath. Standing in her apartment building, Amy stood with Shadow, Rouge, and Omega; yes, they were even able to fit the huge robot in as well. "Amy, I thought you forgot about this.." 

Shaking her head, the pink hedgehog continued to smile as she had both of her hands behind her back. "This and my name are pretty much what I remember! So why don't we put that to good use, right? You guys are welcome to stay as long as you like!" She said with a grin. Shadow stared at Amy before opening his mouth, wanting to turn down her offer so she didn't get involved with GUN anymore, but growled as soon as he glanced towards Rouge who had automatically stepped on his foot before looking towards Amy with a small smile. "Thank you Amy, we really appreciate it."

Shadow just grumbled under his breath as he closed his eyes, turning away from the others as he walked outside towards the outside patio, favoring the location for now because of the darkness night brought. His crimson hues looking up towards the sky, his vision shifted towards the pink hedgehog that was next to him. He couldn't help but ponder how the heck she could track him like that before looking out towards the busy city.

"You do realize with me here, there's going to be a lot more trouble?"

Amy blinked as her head turned towards Shadow's voice, and she tilted her head to the side before she grinned and shrugged, turning her head back towards the noise of the city. "You're my friend Shadow, friends are suppose to help each other out. Like you did when you brought me back to your home." She replied cheerfully, her eyes glowing from the reflections of the lights from the vehicles under them and the lights from the other buildings around them.

Glancing back towards Amy, Shadow stared at her before a small smirk covered his muzzle and he leaned over, giving her a small kiss on the cheek before looking back out towards the city, acting as if nothing happened. Amy blinked and turned her head towards where Shadow stood, putting her hand on her cheek where she felt someone… Shadow..

Kiss her?

Meanwhile, inside, Rouge stood, looking out the window as she giggled before turning around, looking up at Omega as she rubbed her hands. "Omega, we get to play matchmaker!"

"…Object matchmaker unknown. Rouge must explain to Omega."

Rolling her eyes, the bat grabbed the robot's arm before pulling him away from the window and began to imagine all the devious plots she could put the two hedgehogs through…

Oh what fun she was going to have now.

* * *

And that's the end of **Be My Eyes**. Haha, I hope you enjoyed the ending; and watch out for the sequel! If there is one. Grins Also, don't forget to review! I want your guys' feedback. 


End file.
